1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench suspension rack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench suspension rack is used for hanging and retaining wrenches on the wall or on a display shelf so that the wrenches can be displayed in a supermarket, retail store or the like. However, the user has to cut or break the wrench suspension rack for removing and detaching the wrenches from the wrench suspension rack for use. The wrench suspension rack is thus broken and disposed accordingly. Namely, the wrench suspension rack is no longer usable for storing and supporting the wrenches. As a result, the user has to use an extra wrench holder for holding the wrenches. The cost for using the wrenches is thus increased.
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional wrench suspension rack 1 comprising a board 2 having two rows of holding members 3 on a side thereof. Aligned retaining holes 4 are defined in the vertically aligned holding members 3 for holding a wrench. Each retaining hale 4 is defined by two L-shaped resilient members (not labeled) having an opening 5 therebetween. However, the holding members 3 are integrally formed on the board 2 and thus could not be altered for holding wrenches of different sizes. Thus, different racks for wrenches of different size ranges and of different measurement systems (metric and inch) are required. The cost is thus high, and the use is limited.
A wrench suspension rack assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a suspension base including two spaced protrusions on a side thereof and a wrench support rack for holding a plurality of tools. The wrench support rack includes a first side and a second side. Two spaced through-holes extend from the first side to the second side of the wrench support rack. The protrusions of the suspension base are respectively extended through the through-holes to thereby allow removable attachment of the wrench support rack to the suspension base.
The first side of the wrench support rack includes a plurality of grooves for removably retaining the tools in place. A wall defining each of the grooves includes at least one stop for retaining an associated one of the tools in place. A gate has a first end pivotally mounted to a side of the wrench support rack and a second end releasably engaged with another side of the wrench support rack. The gate closes the grooves for prohibiting removal of the tools from the grooves. The side of the suspension base includes indication marks provided thereon to indicate sizes of the tools retained in the grooves.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.